Beloved Little Soul
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Wendy Marvell died when she was 12...and is now back as a five year old! Or is she? Find out. Please review
1. Author's Note

**I don't usually write stuff like this, and it's my first time to do so, so please don't hate it. (Although critizism is highly appreciated)  
Well, this story is about (mainly) Wendy's death and her…reincarnation? Do you even believe in reincarnations and that everything in this world when it dies it's reincarnated? I find it rather hard to believe, but if it is, then GAME ON!**

**I present to you…  
"Beloved Little Soul"**


	2. Prologue

**Every one was shook by the death of the little girl. Even they can't be themselves without her cheerful "Hello" in the morning, or her excited "Let's go" when on a quest, or even her cute innocent questions.  
Team Natsu stopped going on missions. In fact, neither of them (in the whole guild) ever went on a mission for days. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, Lucy and Mirajane's smiles were now replaced by sad expressions. Cana stopped drinking, Levy stopped reading, and the person who saddened the most is…Carla.  
Happy was her greatest comfort. They were all great friends, they never blamed her for Wendy's untimely death. (I've read "untimely death"s in stories before) At first, Carla predicted that something bad will happen to Wendy. It went a little something like this:**

**Wendy went in the building, with her usual cheerful smile on her face, and she waved to everyone in the guild and said, "Hello! Good morning, every one."  
"Hello, Wendy." The kind barmaid greeted when the little dragon slayer seated herself at the counter. "any thing you would like?"  
"No thanks," Wendy answered with a smile.  
"Okay, then. Feel free to tell me if you would," Mirajane said and turned to Lucy.  
suddenly, Wendy saw the quest board. It had one last quest pinned on it. She took it and went back to the counter.  
"What is it, Wendy?" Carla asked. Then suddenly she shouted, "Wendy! Don't go on that mission!"  
"Why Carla?" the sky maiden asked.  
"Because I…I just felt something would happen to you if you do!" the concerned exceed answered.  
"It's okay, I'll go with Wendy," Erza volunteered. "So will we," Natsu, Gray and Lucy added in unison.  
"Nope," said Wendy with a hand gesturing for them to stop and listen.  
"I plan on doing this alone. Besides, you guys always help me, so I guess it's time for me to do something on my own."  
"But Wendy…"  
"Oh, Carla," Wendy said while patting her companion on the head. "I'll be fine."  
"Very well," said Mirajane, who had been listening.**

"**Take care Wendy!" Lucy said.  
"Be careful on your way there," Lisanna reminded.  
"We wish you good luck." Natsu said. Gray nodded.  
"Thanks guys,"  
They followed her by sight until she was seen no more. Lucy turned to Carla.  
"Why didn't you come with her?"  
"She was always very stubborn," Carla answered.  
"I know, but…I've got a bad feeling that something will happen to her."  
"I do, too. But she never let me finish, no matter how hard I tried to."**

Later that day, the people in the guild where discussing what to do when Wendy came back when a knock on the door was answered.  
"I'll get it," Lucy said.  
"That must be Wendy!" Happy said excitedly.  
But it isn't.

**When Lucy opened the door, there stood a man with pale skin and white robes. He had a black fedora and glasses-no, shades. (That was waaay cooler!)  
"Who are you? Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked. An impending doom surrounded the guild. The man shook his head, and handed a newspaper to Lucy.  
"No…She-she can't be…" Carla muttered. She flew so suddenly to the Lucy that a couple of people who were in her way stumbled.  
"She isn't," Lucy said while reading the headlines. "she's just severely injured and…Oh no,"  
…**

**So yesterday was Wendy's funeral, and the whole Magnolia came. They mourned for the little dragon slayer they loved was now gone…**

**The next few weeks passed by. The guild was still lifeless, and Master Makatov stood up on the counter.  
"Listen up," he said in a sad tone, "Wendy wouldn't like to see you as this, wouldn't she?"  
Several people looked up. They nodded.  
"It's time we move on. I'm sure that Wendy will always be watching over us, and that she'll always be in here." He said and placed his hand on his chest. "No matter how hard it is to do that, we have to. You must try,"**

It was a month after Wendy's death. The guild was now a little happier, and faint smiles were now appearing in every one's faces. The two trouble makers, also-known-as Mr. Flames Brains and Ice Head, were arguing once again. Cana started drinking bottles of vodka, while Levy started opening her books as well. Everyone was starting to recover.  
Two months after her death, the guild was back! Team Natsu had just finished quest, Lucy was cheerful again (So was Mira) because she has enough jewel to spare her rent. Natsu and Gray were seen to fight once more, and all the others were there original selves again.

**One day, the guild was busy discussing Team Natsu's accomplishments when the door suddenly creaked. At first it was only Lucy wh noticed, but then the whole guild turned their heads to the door. There stood a little girl with dark blue hair, and she was wearing a white shirt with a collar and a red ribbon on it. She had chocolate eyes and a curious expression on her face.  
"Is this Fairy Tail?" she asked.  
"Yes, dear. May I please know your name?" Mirajane asked the girl.  
"My name is Wendy," the girl answered, much to every one's shock. They gasped as one (acquires lots of poractise if you asked me). Mirajane gestured them to be quiet.  
"Well, Wendy, what brings you to our guild?"  
"I was wondering if I could join," she answered shyly.  
"Sure, sure. Carla?"  
"Yes?" the white exceed asked as she flew to the little girl and Mira.  
"Can you show little Wendy here the way around the guild?"  
"No, I don't need that, Mira." Wendy said. "I already know this place, it seems oddly familiar yet I know I've never been here before."  
"Why, that's most peculiar," said Mirajane, "I certainly don't remember seeing you, though…I've known a girl who has the same name as yours."  
"Really?" the girl seemed quite interested. "Where is she?"  
"She died two months ago," the barmaid answered sadly.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for asking that."  
"It's okay," Lucy answered. She walked up to the girl and asked, "Hoe old are you, Wendy?"  
"Five,"  
"Would you mind showing us what your magic is?"  
"No, sure, I wouldn't." Wendy answered humbly. She took a step back and aimed at the outside. "Sky Dragon…" she said and roared. It was quite powerful if you ask me (again?). "ROAR!"  
"Whoa, Wendy. You're good."  
"Thank you,"**

**So here's my question: Wheredo you think Wendy should stay while she's still little to have a place of her own?  
a.) Fairy Hills  
b.) Lucy's  
c.) Natsu's  
d.) Gray's  
Choose wisely and state there why it was your choice. Happy polling!**


	3. Where will Wen stay?

The question is still on air!

"**Wendy, would you like to have a drink?" the kind barmaid asked the little slayer.  
"Yes please,"  
Lucy watched the little girl drink milk curiously. "Is she really Wendy?" she thought. The girl noticed her staring at her and became shy.  
"Is there something you would like to tell me Lucy-chan?"  
"Uh-no, nothing."  
"She even knew my name," Lucy thought.  
"Hey Lucy, we have to talk." Natsu said. Lucy nodded and walked to his table. There was Erza and Gray too.  
"What is it?"  
"We should discuss about Wendy,"  
"Not without me, eh?"  
They turned around and saw Master Makarov standing behing them  
"Oh, of course Master,"  
He sat next to Natsu and Gray.  
"First things first, who is to take care of her while she stays here?"  
The whole table suddenly became quiet.  
Then all fingers pointed to Lucy.  
"ME?"  
"Yeah, you're a great baby-sitter,"  
"No, how about you then?"  
"Natsu? You have got to be kidding me."  
"How about you Erza?"  
"Well, um-my room is too crowded with my armors, remember?"  
"_Liar," _Lucy thought.  
"How about Gray?"  
"I don't think so, she might see him STRIP and he'll be a bad influence,"  
"HEY!" Gray reacted, "I don't do that infront of Wendy!"  
"You did when we went to Tenroujima, right?"  
"Well-yeah but she didn't notice me,"  
"THEN WHO?"**

Yes, who will take care of the little girl?  
It's your choice!

The results so far:  
Gray's and Lucy's tie with 2 votes each.  
No votes yet for Natsu's or Fairy Hills.


	4. Well, she'll stay in

**Okay! The poll is over. And…who won? Read to find out!**

"Hmmm…"  
"Hmmm…?"  
"Please Lucy! It needs to be you!"  
"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"  
"Aw, come on. And Wendy looks like she loves you!"  
"No way, how about in your place?"  
"What? No way, my place=too risky!"  
"Fine then!"  
"On second thought I think she should stay with me,"  
"Are you fooling me Gray?"  
"Nope, I'm not."  
"Stripper is a bad teacher! Don't let Wendy stay with him,"  
"Neither are you a good one, Flame Pants!"  
"SQUINTY EYES!"  
"SLANTY EYES!"  
"Enough, you too," Erza said and stood up.  
"Okay, Lucy, time to show little Wendy around your _house,_"  
"Okay,"

"Okay, Wendy, we're here," Lucy said as she opened her room's door. ("Gate of the Houses I open thee, the Door to my House!" XD)  
"Wow, your place is cute," Wendy said and jumped on the bed. "And this bed is so squishy!"  
"I'm glad you like it," Lucy said with a smile. "because this is where you'll be staying for now,"  
"Really?" Wendy asked, her blue eyes sparkling.  
"Yes," answered Lucy, "and while you're here you could call me your big sister if you want, because I'll b taking care of you,"  
"Okay,"

_**A little while later…**_

**Lucy closed the tap and went out of her tub. She wrapped the robe around her and went out. Just then she saw Wendy sleeping on the bed. She smiled.  
"Sweet dreams Wendy," she said and kissed her on the head.  
"Hey Lucy?" a loud voice came from downstairs and luckily it didn't wake Wendy up.  
"NATSU!" Lucy said and opened the window.  
"What're you doing here?"  
"Heehee, I just wanna drop by and see how Wendy's doing," he said Natsu.**


End file.
